


【滨平】草莓拿铁  正文+两个番外 完结

by tzkcxy



Category: hamaぺい, シュウペイ, ハマペイ, 滨平, 濱ぺい, 濱家隆一
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 拆了组合的滨平真好吃
Relationships: pekopa - Relationship, 滨家X修平, 滨平 - Relationship, 镰鼬





	【滨平】草莓拿铁  正文+两个番外 完结

【滨家X修平】草莓拿铁  
*拆了组合，注意避雷  
*没上高速 就贴贴亲亲x

“对了，我明天约了山内君商量段子，修平要去吗？”  
在乐屋收拾东西准备回家的时候，修平听到自家相方这样问。他手上动作一顿，掩藏住心中某个想法让自己尽量像平常一样用不太情愿的语调问：“诶~~我不知道诶……你们写段子的说话之类的都挺无聊的，我想想吧……”  
“哦，那你晚点给我答复哦。”松井点点头，在手机上敲敲点点又加了一句，“刚刚山内说明天滨家也去。”  
果然得到了想要的答案。  
修平不动声色地拧着眉，拎着包包嘟囔：“就算滨家桑也去、嗯……”他数着自己的心跳数了十下之后才抬头应道，“那好吧，我也一起去。听不懂的话我就拉滨家桑出去玩！”  
“いいよいいよ～”松井无奈地笑着用哄孩子的语气说道，“那就辛苦啦！”  
习惯了这样相处的两人就这样订好了第二天的时间跟地点，随后分别回家。

修平的那点小心思隐藏得非常好，就连自家相方也没有看穿。  
他在喜欢着另一个组合的“那个人”。高高瘦瘦的、穿浴衣英俊又色气、笑起来却很可爱的“那个人”。  
这份心情、究竟应不应该传递出去呢……？  
修平并没有期待更多，就算看上去怎样年轻都已经三十多岁了，他早已经明白自己能够得到的有多少。因此、就算能够多相处一点他就会很满足了。  
这样就足够了。  
虽然知道自己不应该暴露，但是修平还是小心翼翼地挑选了第二天要穿的衣服，并且起了个大早洗漱、并且喷了自己最喜欢的香水。前调是清透好闻的薄荷味，然而随着时间过去就会露出软软甜甜带点奶味的橙花香。  
他戴好帽子跟口罩来到了约定的咖啡馆，看到已经在角落等待的松井。这里是个半封闭的小包间，修平很自然得坐在他对面，问了一句“镰鼬还没到吗”随手掏出了手机准备开始玩。  
“还有五分钟。要喝点什么？”松井看了一眼表，继续把目光投在自己写段子的草稿本上。  
“等他们来了一起点吧。”修平深深呼了一口气，为了掩饰自己的紧张，抓着手机玩起了消消乐游戏。  
像是冥冥中有所感觉一样，在还没听到脚步声的时候他就下意识转头看去，果然看到山内与滨家两人一前一后地走来，他的目光准确地对上了滨家的双眼，那一瞬间耳尖红透，好在滨家冲他点点头就转开目光，抬手示意了一下服务员跟自己过来点单。  
举手投足随意一个动作就好帅……  
修平转过身觉得自己实在是没救了。  
“どうも～”  
山内熟稔地打着招呼立刻坐到了松井身旁，而随后滨家带着外面的凉意坐在了修平旁边。  
镰鼬的两人都是认真努力的人，眼看着山内跟松井已经热火朝天地讨论起了最近的事情，修平偷偷地向身边看去，滨家正认真地看着菜单，随即像是注意到了他的目光一般转脸过来轻声问：“修平想喝什么？”  
“诶？哦，我看看……”  
修平的耳朵依旧红得透亮，他不敢跟他对视，垂着头有些贪心地冲着他那边蹭了一点点，几乎贴着他坐了、两人的膝盖还碰到了一起。修平束手束脚地点了一杯草莓拿铁，随后很狡猾地没有回到原位，而滨家仿佛也没有在意，随意指了杯咖啡之后拿着菜单在对面的山内眼前晃了晃：“点单啊喂！”  
修平有些羡慕他们之间相处的这种亲密的感觉。  
点好单之后服务员离开，对面两人又开始热火朝天，修平平静了一下心跳拿起手机继续玩。  
他知道私底下的滨家是聪明又安静的，所以也没有特意去搭话。反正自己靠着他坐已经觉得很开心了。  
两人安安静静地坐了一会儿，滨家时不时还会插话到对面的两个人那边，而修平完全事不关己，反正段子这边就只是松井在写，自己只要背台词就好了。  
“喂修平~你看看人家啦！”松井忍不住没什么用地抱怨，并且恐吓道，“不然下次我写词的时候会给你多写很多哦！”  
“诶不要啊~松阴寺桑~~”  
修平条件反射地撒娇求饶起来。松井仿佛得逞了一般，趁机问了他关于新段子的事情。修平苦着脸可怜兮兮地看着他，活像一只受欺负的小奶狗。  
“关系真好呢！”山内喝着咖啡感慨了一句，“萨斯噶。”  
“是哦！我们Pekopa可是相思相爱组合嘛。”松井自然地接过话柄跟山内继续话题，而松了一口气的修平余光却瞥到滨家仿佛不怎么开心的样子。  
他借着看手机偷偷瞥过去，果然是自己看错了，对方依旧很平静地在看着手机上的新闻。  
什么嘛……想也是，那么冷静的滨家桑怎么可能因为自己冲着松井撒个娇就吃醋呢。  
修平难免有些没精打采，闷闷地趴在了桌子上，仿佛都能看到他脑袋上蔫蔫耷拉着的狗狗耳朵。肉眼可见地怨气都要冒出来了！  
滨家端起杯子喝了最后一口，放下手机扫了一眼菜单又看向修平问：“草莓拿铁好喝吗？”  
“诶？要不要尝一口……”“好啊。”  
修平弱弱的声音被他有些快的回答打断了，随即对方伸手从自己眼前端走了杯子，并且因为杯柄方向的原因，修平眼睁睁地看着滨家在自己喝过的地方喝了一小口。  
他禁不住吞咽了一下，小巧的喉结连连上下移动，心跳又开始控制不住地加速起来。  
“嗯……果然还挺不错的，那我再点一杯这个吧。”  
修平的大脑里面充斥着“嗡嗡”的声音，他看着被送还到眼前的那杯甜甜的饮料觉得自己有些难以下口了。  
要不要待会儿问店员把这个杯子买下来呢……  
“诶、我也喝光了诶。修平酱要不要再点一杯？虽然你现在还没喝完……”  
松井耸了耸肩询问道。修平下意识应他：“好啊，那你帮我……算了，我自己选吧。”  
有点迟钝的修平终于意识到，似乎在滨家眼底下秀相方爱并不是一件多么好的事情。  
果然，滨家一手撑着下巴斜眼看着他调笑道：“你们Pekopa平时就是这样的相处模式嘛？”  
修平总觉得他话里有话，怂怂地不敢回答，还是对面山内察觉到自家相方有点不对劲装了个傻把话题岔开，结果就是修平昏昏沉沉地又点了一杯草莓拿铁。  
无言地喝着饮料，修平反复回想着自己今天的表现开始觉得好不争气，端着杯子就开始鼓着脸颊反省起来。  
两杯饮料喝完，大概是实在有点无聊，滨家揣起手机呼了口气直起腰向对面说：“要不你们先说着，我出去转转。修平要不要一起？”  
“诶？！”  
修平一时间没能反应过来，眼看着滨家站起身来从钱包里拿出自己那份的钱交给山内，他有些茫然地下意识看向自己对面的松井，却没想到滨家突然又拿出两张钞票丢下去催促道：“好啦你那份我也付了，走吧！”  
他一把抓起了修平的手将他拉了起来。  
“诶？那、松井桑那个晚点说……哎哟！”  
修平的大脑在超负荷地转着，就这样被牵住了手，并且拖拽着踉踉跄跄地跟在他身后，然而在他眼里令人心动的场景在松井跟山内眼中却完全变了样子。  
……好像怪蜀黍拐走了小朋友哦！  
山内有点担心地问：“那孩子没问题吧？”  
松井挠挠头：“应该没事吧，滨家君又不是什么坏人。”

然而滨家此时确实怀了一点坏心思。尤其是看到修平一次次对松井撒娇之后，好像已经有些等不及了。  
有什么东西快要破胸而出。  
这家伙……真的以为自己看不出来吗？  
出门之后滨家就放了手，修平一直乖乖地跟在他身后，随即两人走了两步来到咖啡馆上方的漫咖，因为修平一直低头走路，所以来到柜台前地时候滨家猛地停住脚步，结果后背就被“砰！”地结结实实撞了一下。  
“哎哟！”修平眼泪汪汪地摸着额头，刚才正好磕在肩胛上撞得有点疼，滨家回头一看他可怜委屈的模样，憋着笑转身一时没忍住伸手帮他揉了揉额角低声哄道：“好啦我看看，嗯……没事的。你也稍微看一点路啊！”  
两人的距离好近，近到修平能够嗅到一股暖暖的草莓味。  
“欢迎光临~”  
前台从旁边迎了出来，滨家拉着修平的手腕将他轻轻拽到自己身边两人并排而立，随即放手的时候手指从他的手背滑下，还在他指尖勾着停留了一两秒钟，分开的时候颇有些欲拒还迎的味道。  
修平被他这番动作弄得心跳不已，在他的手离开之后禁不住轻轻扯住了他的衣角。滨家斜眼向下看了看没有作声，只从钱包里拿了会员卡要了一个包间。  
包……包间？！  
修平有些紧张地咬住嘴唇低着头，把脸整个藏在散落下来的发丝后面。突如其来的独处机会让他感到呼吸困难。可能只是打游戏吧……但是、但是……可以单独相处了……  
“走吧。”  
拿到卡之后滨家转身不动声色地扶了一下他的腰带着他向前走去，他所做的一切都控制得恰到好处，要说暧昧、确实也有几分暧昧，但是同样的动作放到好友身上也不是不行。  
修平咬着唇跟在他身后，小心地抬眼看看他挺直细白的后颈，一时间看出了神，等到走到包间门口他再一次没停住脚一头磕到滨家肩膀上。  
几分钟前的原景重现一般，滨家好笑地一手去开门一手搂住修平的腰低声问：“我身上是装了什么‘修平捕捉器’吗？都第二次了……话说你这家伙腰还真细啊，衣服宽宽大大的看不出来，这样一搂就感觉到了……”  
修平把撞痛的额头靠在他肩膀处，乖乖地让他搂着，肉眼可见地呼吸急促起来。  
就算、就算不能在一起，今天过去之后、两个人的关系也会更好一些吧？至少是从普通的朋友变成很好的朋友……  
“好了，进去吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
不知是助攻亦或破坏气氛，两人刚刚进入小间坐到软软的皮沙发上，修平的手机就响了一下。  
“是谁？”滨家关好门放下手中的东西平静地问。  
“是松阴寺桑……问我在哪。我给他回个信……”“不许回。”“诶？”  
他是、生气了？  
修平有点慌乱，抬头呆呆地看向他。  
滨家一手从他手中抽出手机扔到桌子上，另一只手按住他的肩膀将人压在了沙发上。  
“诶？滨、……”“你跟他关系这么好，不觉得我会吃醋吗？”  
滨家撑住沙发整个人都压在他身上，两人之间的距离一瞬间缩短到几乎为零，修平下意识屏住了呼吸。  
“你以为我是傻子、真的看不出你在想什么吗，嗯？”伸手拨开修平额前有些凌乱的发丝，滨家见他吓得一双狗狗眼睁得溜圆，指尖轻柔缓慢地揉着他的耳根低声问，“给你一个机会、要说吗？”  
“要、要说吗？”修平浑身发烫，从滨家把他拽走那一刻开始他的大脑就仿佛停止工作一般，这个时候甚至可怜巴巴地朝着压在自己身上的男人开始求助，“要说吗？”  
滨家忍不住笑出声来，他俯身嗅了嗅修平颈窝暖呼呼的香甜味，察觉到他紧张地浑身僵硬，轻叹一声用唇碰碰他的耳朵：“那我先说，好不好？”  
“什、什么？”  
修平几乎梦呓似的喃喃着，整个人神游天外。这一切都是真实发生的吗？自己、自己真的、真的在跟喜欢的人相处吗……？  
“我喜欢你啊，笨蛋修平。”  
“呜……”  
回过神来的时候，好像已经被吻了。  
是真的吗？好温柔、好暖……  
修平低低地呜咽着伸手抱住了他的肩膀。  
听到他哽咽的声音，滨家立刻跟他分开低声问：“怎么了？是吓到了？”  
“呜、呜呜呜……”  
修平狼狈地哭了起来。滨家手忙脚乱地把人拉起来再拢到怀里揉揉脑袋温柔地哄道：“乖哦，乖，不哭，怎么了？告诉我好不好？”  
“这、这是、真的吗？”修平用力拿手背抹过眼睛，可怜兮兮地抬头看他，原本就有得天独厚青涩感的嗓音在哽咽的时候更显得奶声奶气，“滨家桑……！”  
“乖孩子，别哭了、别哭了……是真的，当然是真的。”滨家眼看他好像有些要嚎啕大哭的趋势，连忙帮他擦擦眼泪揉揉脸颊，“好啦，别忘了这是在漫咖啊，别被别人听到了，以为我对你做了什么呢。”  
“嗯、对、对不起……”  
修平乖乖地道了歉。他擦擦眼睛，委屈兮兮地扯着滨家的衣服扒在他怀里。  
“我是不是、像个傻子一样？”修平难为情地吸吸鼻子把脸埋在他肩上，“你早就看出来了？只是我还以为、以为我藏得很好……”  
滨家一边揉着他的发丝一边暗笑，想着他每次小心翼翼装作不经意一般凑到自己身边的表现，完全就是青春期情窦初开的小孩，只要稍稍考虑一下就能看穿。  
但他捏捏修平的肩膀回答说：“没有啊，你藏得很好。只是我也在意你、才看出来的。”  
“骗人……”  
修平鼓起了脸颊。他又不是真傻，只是滨家这样温柔，他又有点想哭了。  
“那，你希望和我在一起吗？”滨家意识到让修平主动一点大概比较困难，于是很干脆地主导了话题。其实这也是修平想要问他的问题，他立刻连连点头道：“当然！是、是交往吧？我想！”  
滨家怜爱地又摸摸他的脑袋：“那今天就是我们交往的纪念日了哦。”  
“嗯！呜……”  
修平晕晕乎乎地庆幸着自己出来之前刚喝过两杯草莓拿铁，这个时候还不至于煞风景。  
纪念日的记忆是草莓味的，真好。  
“以后就直接叫我的名字好了，听到了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
两人的呼吸都有些凌乱，声音低沉轻软，修平想起之前自己偷偷喜欢他时那一天天一夜夜的悸动和彷徨，鼻子一酸嘴巴又撅了起来。  
“看你，又想哭了？”滨家又是心疼又是无奈地抬手捏了一下他的鼻尖，只觉得怀里像揣了只怕生的小奶狗，一个哄不仔细就委屈的不行。  
修平也知道自己这样很丢脸，他一时脑热，丧气地一头扎在滨家肩颈窝里，扯过他外套的帽子猛地蒙在了自己脑袋上。  
“おおおなにお前？！”滨家也吓了一跳，脑袋里面突然窜过一个念头：好想跟他多多搭档几次啊感觉吐槽他会很有趣的样子，要是自己吐槽再毒舌一点，就能看到他在台上委屈巴巴向自己求助的模样了……  
彻底觉醒了恶趣味的滨家紧了紧手臂，感受到修平温热的呼吸直接散落在裸露的皮肤上不禁有些躁动。  
敏感的修平缓缓地把帽子揪下来，顶着一脑袋蓬松散乱的黑发圈着他的脖子软软地叫了声：“隆一……”  
这一嗓子配着湿漉漉狗狗眼攻势的结果就是，小奶狗被大猫扑倒了——

两分钟之后，被挤在滨家与沙发之间的修平感觉自己浑身都烧起来一样发烫。  
“甜甜的。修平酱。”滨家学着松井的语气叫了他一声，又觉得自己这醋吃的有些小家子气，不禁埋头在修平颈间闷笑起来。  
他喜欢的这孩子啊实在是傻的可以，要是跟松井有什么那早该有了。  
修平被他笑得又痒又麻，很丢脸地想到了一些羞羞的事情，别扭地并了并腿。滨家歪头看向他问：“你明天有工作嘛？”  
“只、只有下午四点多的时候有……”  
应该有什么事情要发生了。修平轻轻咬住了嘴唇，紧张又有些期待。  
看着被自己压在下面人一副小朋友第一次要去游乐场似的模样，滨家觉得自己有点像要犯罪。不过大家都是大人了，该做的事情还是要做的，该吃的人还是要吃的。  
“那……待会儿跟我回家好不好？”  
“……嗯！”

=================================  
……松井山内好助攻！_(:з」∠)_  
滨平真好吃_(:з」∠)_  
什么？松井的line还没回？修平早就忘记这回事了！

【番外】日常

自从修平跟滨家确定关系之后，他就时不时地在没有工作的时候腻去对方家里。虽然滨家平时宠他得很，不过还是定了一条规矩给他。  
跟自己在一起的时候，不许用任何形式跟松井联络。  
这明显是吃醋的表现让修平透着美滋滋地乐了好久，至于他的相方怎么样——那当然是暂时丢到脑袋后面去了。  
再说了，就算实在有急事、自己偷偷跟松井联络一下，就算被抓到了也不过是来一番甜蜜的惩罚罢了。  
从那以后Pekopa那边，悄悄传出了“既读不回平”的传说……

一个普通的下午，难得正是旬的Pekopa没有工作，修平早早来了滨家家里轻车熟路翻出冰箱里属于他的那份布丁随后霸占了客厅的懒人沙发等待恋人下班。  
最近修平也跟松井暗暗提了两句，没想到对方竟然主动表示他做什么都支持，后来才知道原来他跟山内早就感觉出来了，不过这两位人夫都表示相方高兴就好。松井甚至还说等着让太太多生一个给修平当孩子。  
（松井太太：？？？人干事？？？）  
只不过不知道滨家被什么事情拖住了，并没有按照昨天晚上说好的时间回来。修平一时无聊歪在沙发上一边听音乐一边走神，结果昏昏沉沉中就那么睡了过去。  
他做了个有点好玩的梦，梦到他在动物园里喂动物，这个动物园里全部都是大猫，挪威森林猫、薮猫、猞猁、各种豹子……这些大猫都是放养的并没有笼子关着，而且它们对自己还一点敌意都没有。  
其中修平最喜欢的似乎是一只花豹，它也粘着自己在腿上蹭来蹭去又娇又嗲地叫个不停，结果蹭着蹭着修平就被它扑倒了，随后毛茸茸的大脑袋在脖颈那边拱来拱去……  
“痒~嗯……干嘛啦……”  
酥痒的感觉越来越强烈，修平逐渐感觉到事情不太对劲，挣扎着从朦胧的梦境中醒来，却猛地觉得身上一沉，定睛看去却发现不知何时自己身上压了个人！  
“诶？！”修平吓了一跳刚想挣扎就嗅到了熟悉的香水味，跟自己同款的、上次滨家去自己家里玩耍赖拿来自己用的香水。  
“醒了？”  
滨家抬起头看他一眼，又忍不住去亲昵地蹭了蹭他睡得红彤彤的脸颊。修平猛地缩了一下脖子，有些害羞地抬手圈住了他的脖子。  
虽然认识滨家也蛮久了，但是真正在一起之后修平才发现他比自己了解到的更加沉稳成熟一些，而且并不像自己之前想象的、在一起之后也会像朋友一样笑笑闹闹地吐槽自己，反而十分浪漫温柔，几乎每一天都会有因为他的言行而心动的时刻。  
比方说现在。  
“怎么回来晚了？明明答应我五点之前回来的……”  
放松了戒备之后的修平是十分孩子气并且爱撒娇的，这时候忍不住带着一点埋怨低着头上目线看向他显得一双眼睛更加可怜还有点幽怨。  
“有些事情耽搁了……”滨家没有直接解释缘由，反而气息有些不稳，微一偏头就想再去亲他，但是修平敏感地察觉到了什么向旁边一闪，鼻子正好凑到了他领口。  
他在那里嗅到了一股甜甜的味道。蜜似的、热辣又张扬，如同一颗炸弹一样炸的修平脑袋里面“嗡”了一下子。  
是女香，而且留在如此暧昧的位置，除非滨家故意将香水喷在那里，要不就是一个女孩习惯性留在手腕处的香氛沾到了领子上——他被女人搂了！还是搂脖子！  
在震惊之后，修平反而冷静了下来，他拧眉用力推着滨家的肩膀看着他的眼睛问：“怎么回事？你跟女人亲热了吗？”  
滨家挑了一下眉毛。其实想到修平会察觉出来，但是他本以为对方会跟自己闹、甚至像交往那天一样委屈地直接呜咽起来，却没想过他会这样冷静。或许修平真的比自己想的要成熟一些。  
“我没有。”滨家掐了掐他的脸颊，随后半跪在地上直接将人捞在怀里，修平像往常一样乖乖靠在他身上，却没有亲昵地去搂他的脖颈。只是乖乖地任由他将自己抱去卧室。  
“我先去洗个澡，等着回来跟你解释。”滨家没有过多解释，这一点也是他对于修平的信任。  
等到洗过澡穿了贴身的衣物重新回到床上，就见修平已经用被子把自己紧紧裹起来窝在了床的里侧，活像一颗寿司卷似的。滨家忍不住笑出了声，坐去他身边伸手揉揉寿司卷顶上露出来的那颗脑袋，随后寿司卷就没精打采地转了半圈幽怨地看向他。  
……到底还是委屈了啊！  
“……有个staff是镰鼬的大饭，我跟山内都被她拥抱了。”滨家就势躺下把他搬到怀里搂住认真地说，“今天我全程都没有离开过山内的视线，你可以去问他。”  
“……不用了。”寿司卷修平撅起嘴巴低低地嘟囔，“怎么还抱上了……只是握个手不行吗？”  
“……对方是那种热情的type，我感觉有点像元不良的。我保证，以后尽量拒绝这样的情况，好不好？”滨家伸手刮刮修平的鼻尖，“别生气了好不好？”  
修平嗅到了自己帮他挑的沐浴露的味道，挣扎着用力蠕动身体拱到他颈边深深吸了一口，总算把刚才的郁气一扫而空。  
刚才把自己卷进被子里只是一时郁闷，现在却发觉了束手束脚的不适：想要抱抱他都无从下手！  
“嗯？想出来？”滨家看穿了他想要挣开被子的念头，立刻帮他把被子又圈紧了些坏笑着低声道，“我觉得这样的修平酱很可爱啊，先这样待一会儿吧！”  
修平努力了一会儿发觉确实挣脱不开，可怜巴巴地挨到滨家颈侧磨蹭着他“呜呜~”地哼唧了两声。这是他最近新找到的撒娇方式，并且百试百灵对方几乎没有办法抵挡。  
眼看着对方又化身奶狗，不好好说话不说还在怀里拱来拱去哼唧呜咽，滨家微微眯起眼睛，抬手盖在了他脸上。  
“……咦？”  
被遮住了眼的修平不适应地眨眨眼睛，睫毛在对方掌心刮来刮去。他还不知道自己做出来的这一切有多么诱人犯罪，也猜不到滨家只是想跟他靠在一起待一会儿。他知道明天修平一大早就有工作，到时候腰痛或者走不了路可就不好了。  
只是拱蹭和挣扎到底是有了效果，被子松散开来在滨家松开一只手遮他眼睛的时候、修平成功挣脱出了一只手，立刻开心地摸索着圈在对方颈上，手指顽皮又依恋地揉弄起修剪整齐的发尾。  
出乎意料的粘人举动让滨家忍不住翻身将人压在了床上。  
正好因此重获了自由的修平立刻开心地抱住他，差点连腿都圈到他身上去了。  
“真是调皮啊。”滨家亲亲他的脸颊没有办法地说，“我可不想明天早晨叫不醒你再替你跟经纪人解释之类的。”  
“可是……”修平苦恼地拧起了眉毛，柔软的头发乱乱地散在额前盖过眉毛、露出下面黝黑湿润的眼睛，有些为难又羞涩地抿嘴顿了顿，一边用手指在对方颈后画着圈圈一边小小声嘟囔，“可是、想做……”  
滨家被他撩拨地头皮发麻，挣扎着还想最后努力劝一把，谁知道修平接下来干脆抬腿一下子圈在他腰上，手臂抱得更紧了些，用指尖在他耳廓上面点了点又摸了摸，嗓音又软又甜：“隆一哥哥……”  
滨家脑袋里面“轰！”地炸成了一团。  
“隆一哥哥不喜欢修平酱了吗？还是已经对我的身体厌倦了……唔~！”  
明明是成年男性，却毫无违和地可以这样狡猾地用撒娇撩拨心弦，实在是太犯规了……必须要惩罚！  
滨家没有办法再推拒了，他要尝尝看今天的修平有没有他刚刚的嗓音那样甜。  
好好尝尝。

【番外】胆小鬼

原本滨家是听说Pekopa刚录完节目、而且休息室正巧就在镰鼬旁边才临时起意要去探班的。  
本意也只是自己去看他一眼罢了。虽然早已约好自己今晚要去他家的，但是——要知道，恋爱中的人就是这样，能多看一眼一定要多看一眼的。  
只是没想到他见到的修平却面色惨白眼圈红肿，而且神经质似的一直紧紧抓着自己的右手腕，反复看什么深仇大恨似的看着它。  
“这是怎么了？”滨家立刻眉头紧锁，虽然他现在还不知道具体发生了什么，但是显而易见的是，他的人被欺负了。  
松井原本坐在修平身边跟他说着什么，但是看到滨家过来，又见修平眼睛终于亮了起来，无奈地叹了口气拍拍修平的肩膀冲门口走去，随后冲着护犊心切的滨家低声交代了一下经过。  
在刚刚的那个节目上，胆小的修平又被整蛊了，而且还是他最为害怕的啮齿类。他被鼓动着伸手到了一个箱子里面，那个箱子里满满地塞了十几只仓鼠。虽然仓鼠跟老鼠并不一样也可爱得多，可是对于修平来说它们却并没有什么不同——他直接就被吓哭了。  
好在那已经是节目的最后，就算他情绪不对也不会有太大影响了。  
“我先去隔壁找山内讨论点事情，嗯正好有些段子方面的问题……”  
其实这话只是说给门外附近的工作人员听得，滨家只冲他点点头就反手关上门快步朝修平走去。  
“隆一……~~”  
修平忍不住撅起嘴巴伸手冲他要抱抱，简直委屈地快要拧出水来了。滨家坐在他身边将他圈在怀里，修平觉得还有点不太够，手脚并用地爬起来跨坐在他腿上牢牢地扒住。  
“好了乖哦，不怕了，我在呢。”滨家不知道接下来pekopa有什么计划，也不敢太用力地揉他的脑袋，轻轻地碰碰他被定型水弄得硬硬的头发。  
“我待会儿、能不能跟着你啊？不、不用怎么样，就、看着你就行了，就安心一点……”修平说着说着委屈地哽咽起来，“好讨厌啊——好想把手剁掉，他们好讨厌啊真是的、我是真的害怕嘛……”  
他虽然胆子小，但是普通的整蛊节目还是多少有一点点自己加的反应在的。只是对于啮齿类动物，他是真的不行。他已经预见到了，这之后自己会做好几天的噩梦……  
“乖，以后不会了。抱歉……这次是我没有保护好你。”  
滨家都快心疼坏了。跟修平在一起之后自己完全是把他当做孩子在宠的，整天捧在手心上疼着哄着生怕他有哪里不如意，谁知道忘记了这方面的问题。作为搞笑艺人，被整蛊也是难免的事情、不如说是职业中不可缺少的一环，只是修平这样真的害怕什么东西的也绝对不能放任外人再折腾他了！  
稍稍来一些整蛊是可以的，但是啮齿类绝对NG！  
“不、不关你的事……”“怎么不关我的事？”滨家嗓音中隐隐带着怒意，“我们既然在交往，那么跟你有关的一切就也是我的事。别担心，乖，交给我就好了。”  
“嗯。”  
修平心里甜丝丝的，他倒是没有期望滨家真的做出什么来，他能够过来哄自己、能够因为自己的事情而心疼甚至生气，自己就已经很开心了。  
“乖，待会儿我们有个外景，你就在外景车上等我，结束之后直接跟我回家。”滨家说完之后亲亲他的脸颊，抓住他的右手十指紧扣低声道，“不许念叨着伤害自己了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”修平乖巧地应了一声，又探头去亲他。  
虽然如此可口的恋人的吸引力很大，但是这毕竟是在外面，滨家甚至还能听到门口传来的脚步声和听不真切的说话声，因此不敢由着他胡闹，亲了两下就分开安抚道：“等到回家再说，好不好？”  
“嗯。”修平又点点头，随后跟着他一同站起来，本来想直接去镰鼬那边的，但是这时候松井却推门进来，见到他二人一副要走的模样诧异了一下连忙道：“修平！你忘记了还有视频要拍？”  
“……啊！Pekopa channel！”修平一拍脑门，滨家跟松井无奈地对视了一眼，随后两人确认过时间就擦身而过——松井决定快点拍完短视频，而滨家则在出门的时候顺手拎走了他们的经纪人拽到楼梯间连喝带吓虎着脸敲打了一阵。  
等到修平完成任务去隔壁休息室的时候却没有看到滨家，在里面看杂志的山内也愣了一下，随即一拍大腿：“不好！”  
“哇！啥啊？”修平被他吓了一跳，心有余悸地整个人都贴在了门边的墙上。  
好在不一会儿滨家就推门进来，一副很悠闲地模样，拉着修平去桌边坐下还问：“怎么了贴在墙上？”  
修平委屈地抓着他的胳膊指着山内说：“他吓唬我！”  
山内：？？？？？？？？？  
另一边的松井则有点奇怪地看着快要哭出来的经纪人问：“怎么了这是？”  
经纪人桑心累地一边擦汗一边打哈哈：“没事没事哈哈松井桑辛苦了嗯嗯……”心有余悸地想，不是说镰鼬的滨家桑是出了名的好脾气有风度得嘛……差点感觉自己要被杀掉了！  
而修平则欢快地窝在了镰鼬的外景车最后一排角落，扒着窗户偷偷看着他们外景一边花痴着自家男朋友好酷好帅，等到他们回来就立刻伸手去巧妙地利用作为的遮挡眼巴巴瞅着滨家要抱抱。  
“……你啊。”滨家无奈又宠溺地揉揉他的脑袋坐到他身边。  
“工作完了？”修平靠过去握着他的手小声问。  
“嗯。直接回家。”  
两人在最后说说笑笑卿卿我我，前排镰鼬的经纪人跟山内搭话：“最近感觉滨家桑跟修平桑关系突然好好哦！”  
山内也觉得心好累，抬手比了个“修平pose”说：“还不是因为这个结的缘！”  
“也是哦！”经纪人想到几次合作节目两人的互动，很容易就接受了两人关系好的事实，“修平桑那么可爱，也难怪那么多人都喜欢他了。”  
坐在最后的滨家看了看躺在自己腿上玩手机的修平，眼底闪过一丝精光。

带同事回家玩其实并不是什么大不了的事情。所以修平并不避讳什么，到了地方就欢快地同车上的人打了招呼跟着滨家下车回家去了。  
最近他还是有在考虑一些事情的。两人已经在一起快有三个月了，自己工作这边也算是稳定下来，两人总是两边跑有点麻烦，因此修平一直都纠结着要不要跟滨家说、差不多是该同居的时候了。  
他是个胆小鬼，各个方面都是胆小鬼。他知道因为工作的原因，他们之间的感情和关系永远都不能摆到明面上来，而且……他也不敢保证他们能够在一起多久。  
所以，至少在一起的时候、他想要抓紧更多时间。  
他真的很怕有一天、滨家突然对他说出分手的事情、或者他要结婚的事情……  
每次想到那个摊牌的场景，修平都怕得发抖。  
“修平，怎么了？”滨家开了门之后见修平垂着脑袋跟在自己身后一言不发，以为他还在为刚才节目整蛊的事情害怕，心疼地拉过他的手低声道，“来，到家了，先进来。”  
“……”修平也明白自己有多黏人，他原本在纠结说出同居邀请会不会让滨家厌烦自己，但是思考途中被打断了思绪，他干脆在进门之后还没换鞋就鼓起勇气几乎是低喊了出来，“那个，我们……我们同居好不好！”  
“诶？”滨家换鞋换到一半呆呆地弯着腰看着他，完全没想到他会在这个时候提出这种事情。  
“我……”修平自己都听到了因为发抖而牙齿轻撞的声音，“我想、那个、能有更多时间相处……当然你觉得不合适也没什么……”“你在怕什么？”滨家直起腰皱眉看着他，他原本就比修平高一些，现在站在屋内、而修平还在进门的地方，正好有了光明正大的理由不去直视他的眼睛。  
“我没……”修平定定地看着他胸口的扣子喃喃道，“我……”  
“好了，过来。”滨家伸手一把将他揽在怀里，似乎是鼻子撞到了对方的胸口，修平不争气地感到了一阵酸痛，圈住对方的同时紧紧地闭上了眼睛。  
“同居的事、当然好啊。你不是一直还没有买自己的房子吗？正好搬过来跟我一起住吧。”滨家慢慢地揉着他的脑袋低笑道，“是不是想要更多的相处时间？其实我也在想这件事情呢。只是怕你觉得交往时间太短有顾忌……”  
“没有，我、我很想跟你住一起的……”  
“你怎么总是这么可爱啊。”滨家无奈地长叹了一声催促道，“快，把鞋脱掉。”  
“哦……诶诶诶？！”  
修平才把鞋子脱掉还没有穿拖鞋的时候就被滨家一把抱了起来，吓得赶快搂住了他的脖子。  
“我本来以为我已经尽可能地对你好了……你却还是那么容易不安。”滨家一边说一边将他直接抱到了浴室里放下开始一件件地扒衣服，“看样子只好用行动来让你安心了。”  
“诶？不……等……喂！”  
修平反应有些慢，捂住胸口就会被扒裤子，去抓住腰带就正好被扒下了最后一件T恤，只好又去捂胸口，结果下身也被脱光了——手忙脚乱地防了半天，倒仿佛他自己配合着被扒光似的。他害羞得上半身整个都红彤彤的，滨家噗嗤一声笑出来：“你是女孩子嘛？捂着胸干什么？”  
“不是因为、因为……”  
修平难为情极了，他最近因为忙起来饭量也大了、各种食评工作来得不少再加上晚上犒劳自己的时候加点小甜点，整个人都圆了一圈，而且不知道为什么胸也有点凸凸的，因此才裸上身NG，包括在滨家面前都不想脱光。偏偏滨家还就喜欢去吸他那里、每次做完都弄得又红又肿，第二天穿衣服都觉得磨得难受……真不知道是什么恶趣味！  
他干脆转了个身背冲着他，然后后知后觉地捂住了屁股……  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈~~”“闭嘴不许笑啦！！”  
然而笑着也没慢下动作的滨家在修平恼羞成怒地转身想要逃跑的时候已经把自己脱光迎过去正好将人抱个满怀，随后推着他去了淋浴的那边就着拥抱的姿势摘下淋浴器调试水温。  
这好像还是第一次他俩做之前一起洗澡。往常亲热过后修平都晕乎乎的，所以也不觉得怎么害羞，然而今天却羞涩极了，其程度几乎赶上了他俩第一次那回……  
“好了，试试水温可以吗？”  
修平不自在地在他怀里转了一圈，抬手试了试水点点头立刻垂下脑袋。身体被打湿之后，他被按在一边的椅子上乖乖仰着头由滨家帮他冲洗头发。  
这种被摆弄着洗澡的感觉还不错，又或是修平已经习惯了被滨家当孩子一样惯着，他很快就适应了这个过程，打洗发露、冲水、给身上打泡泡……最后竟然还玩起了泡泡大战。  
当然，是修平单方面做着不断搓泡泡然后一边大叫着“哎！”“看招！”一边往滨家身上糊这种只会让人感觉好可爱的攻击。  
一开始滨家还好脾气地让他胡闹，后来看修平越闹越欢，他借着身高优势“啪”地一下将人壁咚在了角落。  
修平立刻吓得缩成一团可怜巴巴朝上看他，还露出了一个讨好的笑容，笑得对方彻底没了脾气。  
不过这次可没有那么简单就放过这个捣蛋鬼了。滨家一手抢过了修平的武器——打泡网丢到一边，随后沾到泡沫的手指捏住他的下巴勾起来直接吻住。  
“呜……”  
浴室里有点闷，闹了一阵的修平很快就软趴趴地靠在他身上无力地张着嘴巴任由他亲了个过瘾。  
“冲干净我们去床上好不好？”  
“嗯……”  
滨家费了点力气才把考拉一样只会挂在自己身上的修平冲洗干净，裹在浴巾里面吸一吸水份然后直接抗去床上。  
拆开浴巾的时候，总觉得自己是拆开了一份美味的食物。  
“头发、还是湿的……”“顾不得那么多了。”“诶！慢点……嗯~”  
修平晕乎乎地眯着眼睛想着，他好喜欢被亲到耳朵，还有脖子，还有……好多好多地方。  
滨家给他的一切他都好喜欢。  
突然脖颈处传来一阵轻微的刺痛，修平立刻抱住他叫起来：“哎！那里……”“我知道。”滨家稍微起身拧着眉看了看那个小小的、微红的痕迹，有些不满地又俯身用力吸住那一块皮肤、让浅浅的红变成了鲜艳晃眼的颜色。  
看着修平为难别扭的模样，滨家掐了一把他的脸颊问：“我就是想在你身上留下记号，不行吗？你都是我的人了，得留下点痕迹宣布所有权。”  
想到经纪人曾经说过的、有很多人喜欢修平的那些话，滨家恨不得在他全身都挂满自己的名签告诉那些家伙这人已经是自己的了不许再出手。  
听了他的话瞬间修平的呼吸变得急促了些，他心口翻涌起一阵热辣辣的甜蜜，圈着他的肩背按照感觉在跟自己差不多的位置也想留一个，然而他似乎有些不得要领，吸了一阵没吸出来最后还上了牙……  
“嘶——你这家伙是吸血鬼吗？”  
“还说我呢……从牙齿上看你才是吧！”修平满意地看着自己好不容易留下的（还带着浅浅牙印的）吻痕，用指尖上去摸摸戳戳好像有些爱不释手的模样。  
“好好好，我是。”滨家冲他呲呲牙，“那你怕不怕？”  
“我才不怕~你是我、那个啥、那个、男朋友嘛……”  
“嗯？说到男朋友之类的称呼还会害羞吗？真可爱啊你。”滨家撑着床欣赏着他害羞的样子，伸手从床头取过润滑剂正准备吃大餐，却被修平抓住手腕拦住了。  
他紧张地舔舔嘴唇问：“能不能……再多亲我一会儿？”  
“嗯？好啊。”滨家虽然不知道缘由，但是看出来对方还是在不安，于是将手里的东西放到一边侧躺下来让他枕在自己手臂上面，没想到修平竟然主动趴过去亲了他。  
一股直觉告诉滨家大概怀里这家伙又想哭了，于是安抚地揉着他的脑袋、拍打后背安抚的同时温柔地配合他，只是修平这个笨蛋似乎对接吻不怎么灵光，只会笨兮兮地亲来亲去、最多伸舌头在嘴唇上舔舔，完全不敢深入半分。  
而且亲着亲着、习惯接吻时闭着眼睛的修平还会偷偷睁眼去看滨家的模样，似乎在衡量自己的吻技究竟如何的模样。  
“修平。”  
滨家还是忍不住了，他趁着他睁眼的功夫往后躲了一下离开他湿润的嘴唇决定把话说清楚：“你告诉我今天究竟怎么了好不好？”  
“……唉。”  
修平有些丧气地叹了口气。真是什么都瞒不过他啊……然而修平这样想着的同时却没有意识到、似乎并不是滨家他明察秋毫，而是自己表现得太过明显。  
太喜欢了就会患得患失，无论对于人活着物品都是这样的。就像歌里唱到的一样。  
“あまりに愛が大きすぎると、失うものになってしまうの…”“嗯？”滨家听着这句话有点耳熟，他仔细想了想试探着问，“是KinKi桑的歌词？”  
他本想开句“不许在床上想其他男人”的玩笑，然而看修平那副苦恼哀伤的模样，又觉得现在并不是开玩笑的场合。  
“我……我其实很担心。很害怕有一天我们会分开。”修平眉头紧锁，费力地试图解释自己的心情，“不如说，与其害怕‘分手’这件事，不如更加害怕有一天、当我们在一起久了，感情越来越淡的那种情况……两看相厌，或者是彻底没了感觉，之类的……”  
似乎被他传染了，滨家也有点苦恼，只不过他在苦恼要怎样宽慰对方。  
“其实、其实……”  
然而修平“其实”了半天都没其实出个所以然来。  
“那你说，你是会变心的人吗？”滨家顺着后背摸到他腰上，手指在他最怕痒的那一块敲敲点点，威胁似的仿佛在说要是敢肯定你就完了一般。  
修平苦恼地撅着嘴想要躲开，一边试图逃避一边摇头道：“当然不是。再说，是我先喜欢上你的吧……”  
“但是是我先告白的啊。”  
“那……那不一样！”修平一急，眼眶也红了起来，嗓音奶奶软软掺着鼻音哽咽起来，“我是、先动心的，而且你……你那么好，我、我每天都会更喜欢你一些，喜欢到心脏都在痛！只是又怕、怕你讨厌我……”“好了好了乖哦不委屈不委屈！哎哟看把我的修平酱委屈成啥样了都……”滨家见他声音都变了连忙将人紧搂在怀里轻车熟路地哄了起来，“我为什么会讨厌你啊？你想得太多了，患得患失到都没法享受恋爱，这样是很辛苦的啊。”  
修平闷在他胸口低低地说：“我……我也知道啊。可是又有什么办法……我要能控制住的话，我就不用怕老鼠了……”  
“関係ないわ！”滨家忍不住敲了敲他的脑袋。  
没想到他这一吐槽倒是让修平安心了点，抬起脑袋眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。滨家立刻就反应过来了，有些惊奇地问：“你喜欢我吐槽你？”  
“好、好像是的！”修平歪头想了想，“应该……是吧？虽然、我也很喜欢对我很温柔的隆一，但是、总觉得现在的隆一、跟我认识的那个‘滨家桑’并不是同一个人……”  
“所以才会不安？才会怕？嗯……那我知道了。”滨家点点头叹了口气，用力捏住他的鼻子恨恨地说，“你这个没良心的小坏蛋！普通的情况不应该是开心嘛？因为我只把我的那一面给你看啊。”  
被他捏住不敢动的修平眨眨眼睛，好像是这样哦！  
“刚才你说つっこんで欲しい了对吧？”滨家松开手，又在他腰间捏捏。难得脑袋不太灵光的修平明白了他的意思，红着脸点点头，乖乖地放松身体闭眼仰头对着他一副任君采撷的模样。  
“……小混蛋。”  
滨家觉得自己喜欢上这样一个胆小又多思的家伙简直是……  
心累，又挺幸福。


End file.
